


Disaster Dean

by Alicethrutheburrows



Series: Alice's Ficlets to Read While Falling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a cutie, Cas loves Dean is a Disaster, Dean attends Pride, Disaster Dean, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Rainbow Flags, light read, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethrutheburrows/pseuds/Alicethrutheburrows
Summary: Dean attends his first pride parade and meets the most handsome boy, and well if he could not be a disaster that would be great.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Alice's Ficlets to Read While Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Takeout Tacos





	Disaster Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 1/2 part ficlet I wrote for the lovely emblue-sparks! She constantly reminds me every day how it is okay to be a total and utter disaster, and that we do in fact shine the brightest.

Dean scanned the crowd soaking in the mass amount of people who had turned out for the Pride Parade. Seeing the sheer abundance of bodies, only slightly cooled the jittery nerves of the first-timer. Spotting the little check-in desk, he bounced on his toes before letting the last of his confidence carry him to the table. 

The table held all sorts of Pride goodies but mostly hosted little colored flags in demonstration of the various sexualities. Being so new to this, having just admitted to liking men as well as women to himself and his family, Dean hesitated. Did he pick the bisexual flag? He did have a soft spot for tentacle porn, maybe he was more pansexual? 

A deep yet teasing voice cut into his internal monologuing, “Need help deciding?” The voice belonged to the most gorgeous man Dean had the pleasure of laying eyes on. His brain sputtered; eyes too blue to be real, malfunctioned all of his thinking power. Staring into those I-can-see-your-soul-baby-blues, Dean thought he might be smoking-hot-sex-hair-god sexual. Or maybe this was all a bad dream and Dean was still peacefully asleep in his memory foam mattress, but watching a tongue dart out to wet chapped lips Dean knew otherwise.

Realizing rather than answering the question he was asked, he just stood there ogling the man. Dean broke the tense eye contact running a hand through his hair a second time. Goodness, if he could just not be a disaster for five seconds that’d be great. His mouth ran with that idea faster than his brain could process, “Do you have anything for disasters?” A huff left Dean’s chest, “Cause I feel like a big disaster right now.” He tried for joking, but the words came out a little defeated. If the ground could open up any minute now and swallow Dean whole, that’d be great in his opinion. 

“Well,” Mr. Centerfold started before he reached out to pick up a little rainbow flag. Dean’s stomach swooped at the devilish smile blooming on the man’s lips. Dean accepted the little flag as the other man finished his thoughts with a knowing smirk, “You know disasters get the brightest colors.”

Dean returned his smile in earnest giving the little flag an experimental wave. It’s like the dude read his mind, of course, he didn’t have to sexuality figured out at that moment. Hell, most people didn’t. Everything else he could make up as he went and seeing the striped rainbow colors reinforced that very idea. He was just proud to be himself, proud he accepted himself for whatever sexuality he ended up being. 

“Thanks,” Dean smiled, feeling light and free like the mass amounts of people walking around displaying proudly who they are. 

“Name’s Cas,” The gorgeous man stuck his hand for Dean to shake.

A flutter rose from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears as Dean clamped his hand around Cas’. It felt like they had done this dance a hundred, no a thousand times even though Dean knew this was their first-time meeting. 

“Dean,” He finally answered, not letting go of the warm hand in his. 

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first in my series of ficlets I will be posting as my 100 follower celebration. Know writing styles and writing voices if you chose to read some of the stories will vary.


End file.
